Mala, Mala, Mala
by Willnira
Summary: Nunca digas nunca. InuKag. ONE-SHOT.


**Mala, mala, mala**

**Summary:** Nunca digas nunca… InuKag. One-shot.

"_pensamientos"_

_-dialogos-_

Me base en la canción de mala de Alejandro Sanz, hahahha,

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece.

u.u

saludos, oneshot, disfruten.

"_Es cierto, supiste jugar mejor que yo"_

-Inuyasha…Tantas personas en todo el mundo y ..tu solo eres capaz de sacar mi lado más femenino-Murmuro de forma placenetera mientras mordía sus labios, el asintió y sonrió enseñando sus dientes y juegueteaba un poco con ese cabello castaño de esa mujer-

La relación que tenía con Kagome era una de las más inestables e histéricas que el podía tener. A veces se desesperada porque solamente ella parecía querer usar su cuerpo, aceptaba tenerla debajo de él…O encima de él, lo aceptaba, pero…a veces le gustaría recibir un _más_ que ella parecía incapaz de dar.

Ella no podía decir mucho, no tenía novios, solo tenía personas con las que sabía pasar un buen tiempo. Y adoraba cuando su tiempo se desperdiciaba con Inuyasha, había algo en ese hombre que la volvía loca, pero perder la cabeza era algo que no podía hacer. Y menos con él.

Tenerla para él era como saborear el mejor vino más de tres veces, a veces terminaba muy cansado mentalmente y era cuando recurría a los bares y a la vida nocturna.

Estaba seguro de un par de cosas la primera que Kagome no planeaba tener algún romance serio, la segunda era que Kagome disfrutaba de esas relaciones donde el cuerpo hablaba y los sentimientos callaban y tercero…Ella disfrutaba más estar soltera que con algo que la atara; La beso una vez más, y cuando noto que esos ojos cafés lo estaban _viendo_ se sintió desnudo, ella era simplemente todo lo que estaba buscando y lo que más quería, era inteligente, hermosa, graciosa y sabía lo que era divertirse.

Beso más, y pego su cuerpo con el de Kagome, ella no podía huir pues tenía la pared detrás de ella, y noto que ella estaba casi elevándose y sujetándose de él, ella tenía una boca muy mágica y ni se digan sus manos, hacia un espectáculo digno de observar.

Y entre todos esos besos y la ropa que caía al suelo fue como el la fue guiando de forma rápida a la habitación, solo ella había visitado su habitación, las demás solo llegaban al sofá y ni siquiera tomaban el desayuno. Ella era diferente.

Rolaron un poco en la cama, y ella comenzó a suspirar de forma pesada.

Se le acelero el corazón a Inuyasha, y se detuvo un segundo para observarla. Y de forma velo pudo notar ese sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas de Kagome, ella lo acerco para que lo besara, no deseaba que el viera más allá de lo que siempre veía.

Los ojos dorados eran flamas para Kagome.

Y tenía en la mente muy bien la imagen de Kagome, con su sonrisa y sus gestos. Si la hubiera conocido un par de años antes, entonces su relación posiblemente fuera diferente; Sabia que le gustaba todo un poco brusco, aunque a veces terminaba con rasguños en la espalda y en los glúteos, a ella le gustaba también lento y despacio, aunque muchas veces ni siquiera tenían tiempo de decirse hola.

Y cada beso que le daba sentía que le daba un pedazo de su alma.

Beso desde su clavícula hasta sus pies, la hizo reír, gemir, sonreír, temblar…Sabia hacer las cosas bien.

Termino cansado y solo sintió como abrazaba a su hermosa mujer.

Cuando pasaron un par de horas, ella se levanto, se acomodo una camiseta de Inuyasha y fue al baño, le gustaba mucho estar con Inuyasha. Desde la forma en que hablaba hasta como podía ser un cerdo al momento de ser su amante, y no, no se veía en una relación ni con él ni con nadie. Lavo sus manos y salió al balcón, el sol parecía ya querer salir y se preparo un rápido café. Le gustaba mucho el departamento de Inuyasha, era moderno, elegante y olía a varón. A veces encontraba pequeñas cosas de mujeres pero no en su habitación, hombres…Solo servían para mentir, huir e ilusionar.

Se sentó en la barra mientras comía un poco de cereal que se había servido. Le gustaba mucho la cocina amplia de Inuyasha, también sus glúteos, sus brazos y la forma en que él se acomodaba su…

-Kagome, son las cinco…vente a dormir-Ella levanto su ceja y vio como él estaba en bóxers, verlo así recién despierto y frotándose sus ojos le recordaba a un niño-

-En cinco minutos-El asintió y se regreso a dormir-

Kagome no apareció en su habitación en los cinco minutos, y ya había calculado dejar su ropa tirada antes de llegar a la habitación porque entonces sería imposible irse temprano. Le dejo una nota con labial rojo que decía: _gracias por la noche y el desayuno._

Y de ahí desapareció haciendo que él se quedara esperando. Bajo como siempre, en el ascensor se encontró con Miroku, el vecino de Inuyasha que solía llegar a esa hora con marcas de labial en sus mejillas y olor a alcohol.

-¿Mala noche?-Pregunto con burla haciendo que Kagome solo lo mirara desde abajo pues se estaba acomodando sus zapatillas de tacón-

-¿Con Inuyasha? ¡Jamás!-Miroku comenzó a reírse ante la honestidad de Kagome y el se bajo en el sexto piso-

-¿Dónde puedo conseguirme a alguien como tú?-Pregunto con curiosidad haciendo que Kagome solo se bajara su vestido negro un poco-

-No tengo idea venimos en pequeñas cantidades-Y le lanzo un beso antes de que el elevador se cerrara, Miroku camino por el pasillo con una grande sonrisa, le gustaba mucho Kagome era una excelente amiga y simplemente le agradaba-

Kagome bajo como vil adolescente, cabello desenredado, zapatos mal abrochados y el vestido mal puesto.

Corrió a su BMW y acelero para llegar rápido a casa.

Tenía veintitrés años, estaba lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que debía o no debía hacer; Llego a las cinco y media de la mañana, oliendo a todo menos a perfume chanel, sus padres estaban desayunando cuando escucharon unos pasos de tacón que ni siquiera tenían planeado sonar discretos, su mamá, su papá y su hermana la santurrona Higurashi estaban desayunando, ella subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama después de una agitada noche.

Y solo pensó en lo bien que se sentía estar con Inuyasha.

-Golfa, ¿Cree que puede venir, comerse _mi_ comida, jugar con _mi_ aparato e irse como si nada?-Gruño mientras observaba el mensaje que ella le había dejado, al menos no coloco un _gracias, Inu_ en su espalda-

No entendía quien le daba ideas a Kagome, desayuno cereal mientras observaba el juego de fut bol, había algo en Kagome que por más que quisiera decirle que no jamás podía negarse ante lo que bien podía beneficiarlos a los dos.

El problema de su pequeño juego era que él estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ella. Sabía cómo usar a las mujeres, sabía que con unas palabras dulces, una mirada, una sonrisa, unos desplantes y después un regalo ella quedaban obsesionadas, además siendo el no necesitaba mucho para que ellas casi estuvieran gozando de placer con él.

Escucho el timbre y fue abrir, se encontró a Miroku con una grande taza de café y una grande sonrisa, el bastardo lucía de muy buen humor.

-Inuyasha, amigo mío… ¿Por qué te vez de mal humor?-El solo gruño un poco y plático con el cuando estaban los comerciales-

-Se fue sin decir adiós, ¿Sabes que me hace sentir _usado_?-Miroku intento no reírse ante el problema de su querido amigo-

-Es genial, la observe en la mañana y le comente que si había tenido una mala noche por su aspecto, ella me contesto '¿Con Inuyasha? Imposible'-Y hubo cierta emoción en esos ojos dorados mientras se acomodaba en su sofá una vez más-

Él le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Ojala yo pudiera encontrar una chica como ella, siento que…es…-Inuyasha levanto su ceja y soltó un suspiro-

-inestable, terca, obscena, difícil de encontrar, tonta, manipuladora, extravagante…Y definitivamente no es recomendable para tu corazón, Kagome es de esas clases de mujeres que te hacen preguntarte si en verdad te extrañan o no, sabe aprovecharse de ti…Y …sabe cómo moverte, es como un hombre pero inteligente-Miroku se carcajeo y aun así se sentó al lado de Inuyasha-

-Suena interesante, además de que es hermosa…-Inuyasha asintió y continuo desayunando-Así que… ¿Del uno al diez que tan obscena es?-Inuyasha no hablaba mucho de las mujeres pero sabía que con Miroku existía esa confianza…-

-Muy obscena, más obscena que tu y yo juntos…-Sonrió para el mismo mientras observaba esa mirada de lujuria en Miroku-¡Ugh! No, no, no te imagines eso…-Y sintió los escalofríos mientras Miroku se reía un poco-

-¡¿Qué?-Y después le siguieron un par de risas-Admito que hacen una bonita pareja, los dos son extremadamente atractivos y de alguna forma…tienen química además de que ¿Recuerdas a esa novia que tuviste que era tímida y que se apenaba cuando hacias el ridículo?-Inuyasha asintió sin saber si confundía a su novia o si era otra…-Kagome es todo lo contrario, ella esta dispuesta a reír y a levantarse el vestido sin vergüenza…-Inuyasha asintió y decidió brindar con su tazón de cereal y la taza de café de Miroku-

-Por que las mujeres son unas perras…-Miroku decidió decir: salud, mientras brindaba con su mejor amigo-

Platicar con su mejor amigo lo hacía sentir más relajado…

Por las noches era cuando había más posibilidad de poder hacer más maldades, llevaba esa falda corta y una camiseta de tirantes que se ajustaba de una forma tranquila a su cuerpo. Estaba bailando encima de una camioneta y estaba brincando junto con dos de sus amigos, no tenía idea de quienes eran pero estaba demasiado entretenida.

Una de sus mejoras amigas estaba besándose con Kouga mientras ella bailaba un poco con la música.

Decidieron moverse de ese lugar y acercarse a un lugar cerca de un club nocturno y cerca de la playa, sus demás amigas estaban por llegar y la verdad es que mientras tuviera alcohol en su cuerpo todo estaba excelente, no conocía ese club. A la una de la madrugada noto que deseaba más alcohol y menos ropa, encendía cigarrillos y bailaba de una forma extraña con un hombre, había algo en el ambiente que la hacía sentirse un poco caliente, no sabía con quien estaba pero estaba sintiendo un par de manos en su cintura.

Y lo último que supo fue que la cargaron de forma cuidadosa y de ahí no supo mucho de ella. Estaba muy cansada y necesitaba un buen baño.

No estaba sorprendido de esa escena, ya se había acostumbrado a ver a muchas mujeres ebrias pero no sabía en qué clase de estado se encontraba Kagome. Se bajo apresurado del carro cuando la vio que sus "amigos" la habían dejado tirada en la calle, hizo un sonido con sus dientes y la cargo a su carro.

Sería imprudente llevarla a su casa, la cargo con cuidado mientras la subía a su carro. Detestaba que ella se hiciera eso, aceptaba que bebiera pero no le gustaba que bebiera y menos cuando estaba con sus "amigos", esos que solo esperaban un par de segundos para obtener algo de ella. Le puso su chaqueta, aparte de ebria estaba helada, húmeda, oliendo a cerveza y despeinada, tenía sangre adherida a su piel y en forma de costra en su rodilla y sus pies se veían morados de la presión que hacía en sus pies, le quito las zapatillas y la acomodo de forma en que ella estuviera más cómoda.

Si ella fuera su novia, definitivamente no le importaría si ella usaba o no maquillaje. La cargo como solo el sabía hacerlo. Le dio un baño rápido, ella renegó y murmuro muchas cosas, y la volvió a cargar una vez más para llevarla a su habitación.

Durmió a su lado y levemente separado de ella, olía a cereza el cabello de Kagome y se veía mucho mejor que hace algunos minutos. No podía dormir y menos si sabia que ella estaba a su lado, ella se acerco a él en busca de calor y el simplemente la alejo.

-Te gusta mucho jugar con mi mente, ¿verdad?-Se giro para tenerla de frente y poder hablarle mientras ella dormía, todos los ebrios caían súbditos con solo segundos-Cínica, incluso un poco zorra, divertida, estúpida y hasta con fama de que destrozabas corazones, me gustaría que un segundo te dedicaras a verme…-Y al decir eso acomodo el cabello haciendo que ella soltara suspiros, era como una pequeña mujer que desconocía el peligro en el que se encontraba-

Despertar para el no fue difícil, vagamente pudo dormir. Y cuando despertó fue para hacerle un café a Kagome y un pequeño desayuno, ella despertó a las diez de la mañana con dolor de cabeza y con los ojos irritados.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? No me digas, Kouga te dijo que fueras por mí…-Y después comenzó a reírse mientras rascaba su cabeza-

-No, Kouga te dejo afuera de tu casa dormida, estaba esperándote y no quería entregarte en esa condición, así que decidí traerte aquí…-Ella hizo una mueca con decepción, estúpido Kouga…pensó, mientras miraba con un poco de coraje a Inuyasha-

-¿Tu eres estúpido?-Pregunto ella mientras lo empujaba un poco-Inuyasha, lo nuestro nunca llegara a ser algo más…-Odiaba sonar de una forma muy cruel pero debía ser directa al momento de hablar pues no deseaba crear malentendidos, no tenía más espacio para los problemas-¿Escuchaste? Nunca…-El rostro de Inuyasha solo se desencajo, y sonó un eco en su cabeza al momento en que ella hablo-

La detestaba porque solamente ella podía desaparecer de su vida sin siquiera extrañarlo, la miro con rencor y la acerco de forma brusca hacia él, la beso con fuerza y con esa misma fuerza la saco de su departamento.

-Lárgate, no te acerques más…-Y cerró con coraje su puerta, no le interesaba desde ese momento lo que sucediera con ella-

Ella no tuvo la cara para volver a tocar, posiblemente si fuera otra persona tocaría para pedir lo que había olvidado.

Pero era mejor así, no quería que él se hiciera falsas ilusiones pues ella no tenía planeado tener una relación formal. Y sintió ese dolor en su corazón a los días. Y no pudo soportarlo más al mes cuando lo vio besando a una chica muy atractiva, le abría la puerta, le cerraba la puerta, la ayudaba a bajar del carro y en todo momento ella no dejo de sonreír.

Continúo bebiendo su cerveza y haciendo desorden como siempre lo hacía, pero esa vez se retiro temprano, le molesto el sonido de esa música ruidosa y las risas de sus amigos.

-¡Carajo!-Murmuro mientras azotaba la puerta y se apresuraba a ir por su automóvil, odiaba estar sobria y en esa situación-

No salió de casa por un par de días.

Estaba enojada la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando se veía en el espejo detestaba verse así, al momento en que se bañaba era el único momento en que podía llorar pues solo así se escondían las lágrimas.

Había perdido algo que pudo darle una oportunidad, detestaba ser una estúpida.

¿Por qué actuaba como varón si era mujer? ¡Ugh! Se detestaba.

¿Tan difícil era dejarse querer? Golpeo con su puño la pared, no salió durante un mes de su casa. Y cuando salió el sol le molesto los ojos y recordó muy bien lo que iba a hacer, con un pantalón, una camiseta y un par de tacones ella salió de casa en busca de algo; Acelero y supo a donde llegar, le pico al elevador y entonces camino con pasos seguros, toco la puerta de forma agresiva y escucho un par de maldiciones y golpes.

-¿Qué?-Con una barba que lucía de unos días sin rasurarse, cabello despeinado y en bóxers el salió con un rostro sereno sin sorprenderse, ella entro, olía a varón y suciedad como cuando ella terminaba con vomito en su cabeza-

-Soy un desastre, difícil de entender, cambio rápido de opinión, me quejo mucho, mis pies no son mis favoritos atributos, el tiempo es lo mejor que tengo, soy obsesiva y mayor parte del tiempo voy a hacerte sentir que no eres importante para mi…Pero también soy algo mentirosa y meto cizaña, no soy siempre la chica buena del cuento, en realidad ¿sabes de las chicas ebrias y zorras? ¡Esa soy yo! Amo acostarme contigo, me gusta platicar contigo…y cuando digo que miento, te digo que miento hasta en mi forma de actuar-Ella respiro y continuo dando su monologo-cuando muestro indiferencia en realidad siento todo lo contrario…-Y ella miro avergonzada al suelo y tomo un grande suspiro-¿Estas consciente de esto?-Y solo sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

-Kagome, siempre supe que eras un asco y un desmadre…Y seguí como perro fiel a tu lado, dame un buen motivo para seguir como perro fiel…Sino, ya sabes el regreso-Posiblemente estaba forzándola un poco, pero ella merecía sufrir un poco-

-Porque aceleras mi corazón, lo haces sentir pesado y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza en ningún momento…-Ahí fue cuando dejo el acto de niña llorona, limpió sus lagrimas y se preparo para agregar lo siguiente:-Y si dices que no, voy a acosarte hasta obtener un si-Y lo sujeto con fuerza y lo acerco a ella para besarlo de una forma profunda-

Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron fue un contacto diferente, sus respiraciones se unieron y el supo nuevamente que él estaba metido en un gran problema.

-Siempre planeando algo...-Y antes de que ella continuara besándolo, el cerro con fuerza la puerta de su departamento-

Era mala como el veneno, perversa y hacia todo a su manera…Pero el tampoco era un santo y deseaba jugar con ella. Deseaba estar con ella.

**FIN**

**Notas previas:**

**No entiendo que pedo, D:**

**Hahahaha una historia muy extraña, E.E**

**Maldito Sanz, me chutare un cigarro y dormiré.**

"_Así soy yo, escapo cuando no puedo con todo"_

W.


End file.
